Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-4p^{6}-4p^{3}-5p) + (5p^{6}-p^{3} ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4p^{6}-4p^{3}-5p + 5p^{6}-p^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ - {4 p^6} - \color{#DF0030}{4 p^3} - {5 p} + {5 p^6} - \color{#DF0030}{ p^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -4 + 5 ) p^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ p^3} + { -5 p} $ Add the coefficients. $p^{6}-5p^{3}-5p$